Gem Dragon
This event started on 6 June 2016 and will last 4 days. As the dawn breaks, the air fills with the smell of life. In the rocky valleys of the highlands sunlight creeps through the cracks. Suddenly a deep roar echoes, the Sapphire Dragon has woken! Its armor is like tenfold shields, teeth like swords, claws like spears, the shock of its tail a thunderbolt, wings a hurricane, and breath death. During this event, gather Dragon Eggs for a chance to win fabulous rewards! Be on the lookout for the vengeful Sapphire Dragon, and prepare your Party to fight against it! Defeat this powerful foe for a chance to gain their allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes for your team! As a 7 star Hero, Sapphire Dragon has an extra Heroic Power in addition to its skill and combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who it is paired with, Sapphire Dragon's Sapphire Trill - which is Passive - reflects 35% damage. Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Dragon Eggs you find during the Gem Dragon event: * 4 Bonus Dragon Eggs - Amethyst Dragon * 4 Bonus Dragon Eggs - King Arthur * 3 Bonus Dragon Eggs - Ryjm Djinn * 3 Bonus Dragon Eggs - Golden Drust * 2 Bonus Dragon Eggs - Broom * 2 Bonus Dragon Eggs - Questing Beast Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Edit Edit Confront Sapphire Dragon on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to gain its allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring it! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Edit Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Crystal Pendant * 1x Gem Dragon Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max Level Laucine Gemweaver * Max Level Ruibh the Wyrm * Level 1 Myrddin Easy Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Crystal Pendant * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Max level Nathra Verdaine * Max level Mhor the Wyrm * Level 1 Mara of the Sand Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Sapphire Dragon, 15x Summon stones , 10x Gem Dragon Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Sapphire Dragon, 15x Summon stones , 10x Gem Dragon Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Sapphire Dragon, 15x Summon stones , 10x Gem Dragon Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Sapphire Dragon, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Gem Dragon Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Gem Dragon Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Gem Dragon Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Gem Dragon Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Gem Dragon Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Gem Dragon Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Gem Dragon Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Conall Wolfblood * 200000 - Sapphire Dragon * 250000 - Abaddon the Ruiner * 400000 - Sir Gawain * 600000 - Possible Chest Outcome * Sapphire Dragon * Amethyst Dragon * King Arthur * Ryjm Djinn * Golden Drust * Broom * Laucine Gemweaver * The Horned Lord * Blighted Overlord * Blighted Arial * Vortigern * 1 Summon Stone * 1x Ascension Crystal * 1x Ascension Shard Photo Gallery Screenshot_2016-06-07-04-10-22.png Screenshot_2016-06-07-04-10-341.png Category:Events